Lighting is the deliberate application of light to achieve some aesthetic or practical effect. Lighting may include the use of both artificial light sources (e.g., lamps) and/or natural light sources (e.g., the sun). Artificial lighting represents a major component of energy consumption, accounting for a significant part of all energy consumed worldwide.
It is becoming increasing important to reduce energy consumption. This applies to many sectors including lighting. However, while proper lighting can enhance task performance, aesthetics, mood, well-being, etc., poor lighting may cause adverse health effects in addition to multiple other problems. Accordingly, while it is important the energy consumed by lighting systems be reduced, it is also fairly important that this energy consumption reduction not drastically impact illuminance.